Movie Theater Chick
by TheLightBeforeWeLand
Summary: A/U A story about a cool guy with an uncool crush, an oblivious girl who works at a movie theater, and some crazy friends coming along for the ride. SoMa, BS x Tsu, and possible Kid X Liz
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here's my second story!**

**Thanksgiving's tomorrow so I'm out of school for the rest of the week and I'm really bored. So, I decided to write another story. This one seemed easier to write than my first one and I like it a lot better. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own Soul Eater.**

** Movie Theater Chick**

This was _so _uncool. Soul Evans, one of the most popular guys in his high school, the guy who has never once had a problem asking a girl out, could actually feel himself starting to _sweat_ as he looked at the girl standing behind the counter at the concession stand.

She was a petite teenager with childish but cute pigtails in her hair, and vibrant eyes that were the color of emerald. She was the only girl who could ever capture his attention so easily. This girl was the reason Soul came to the movie theater as often as he could.

Soul had been coming there every weekend and every day off from school he had just to see her for about two months, but he had never found the courage to talk to her. So, (no matter how creepy he knew it was) he would just sneak quick glances at her every now and then while trying to think of ways to approach her.

But today he wasn't just here to see her. He was here to see a movie because he actually wanted to see it instead of just using it as an excuse to stare at her.

He sighed and looked at his watch. His movie wasn't starting for another hour, but his best friend wanted to come early to eat lunch at the food court.

"What is taking that idiot so long?" he questioned aloud.

"Who the hell are you calling an idiot?! Have you forgotten how awesome I am?!" an obnoxious voice exclaimed from behind him.

_Speak of the devil._

Soul turned around and sighed, "Finally man, you said you'd be here in five minutes. It's been twenty."

Black Star smirked, "I took so long because I was being a hero!" he said proudly.

"Care to explain?"

"On my way here I saw a damsel in distress! Some guy stole her purse and like the awesome god that I am I stopped the guy!" he yelled, pumping his fist in the air. "You should have been there man! She was all like, _"Thank you the great and amazing Black Star! I am forever in your debt and I will worship you for the rest of my-_"

"Alright I get it, good for you. Can we please eat now?" Soul said as he interrupted his friend's terrible girl impression.

"Yeah, whatever. You're just jealous because you're nowhere near as amazing as I am."

"Yeah that's it." Soul sarcastically said.

As the two made their way to the food court, Soul snuck one more glance at the girl. Unfortunately for him she had chosen that moment to look in his direction as well. She smiled at him and Soul quickly turned away.

Well great. That was going to make things a lot more awkward for him. He spent two months thinking of ways to get her attention, and when she finally notices him it's because she catches him staring at her. That is just great.

"Dude, why are you blushing? I know I'm amazing and it's only natural that people are drawn to me, but I'm not into guys so sorry man."

Soul, looking utterly disgusted quickly turned to his idiot of a best friend. "What the heck man! I'm not into you! If I was gay I assure you I would have much higher standards!"

Not seeming the least bit insulted by Soul's comment, Black Star said, "Then why were you blushing dude? It's not right for a man to blush around another man." Then Black Star's eyes widened, as if he just came to a realization. "Oh, you must have seen that movie theater chick you were telling me about. Have you asked her out yet?" he asked as they sat at a table.

Soul sighed, "No I have not asked her out yet. I haven't even talked to her man." He said looking defeated.

Black Star laughed, "Dude, just walk up to her and ask her out. It's really simple." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Easier said than done." Soul said while shaking his head. "I'm gonna get the food. You want the usual?"

"Of course."

Right when Soul stood up, he saw a familiar pair of pigtails and sat back down. The "movie theater chick", as Black Star had named her, must have been on her break because she was heading towards the line of the same place he was heading.

Black Star looked confused, "What's the problem dude?" he said while turning around.

"It's her!" he exclaimed.

"Who?" Black Star still looked confused.

"The movie theater chick. That girl with the pigtails standing in line."

"Wait, _Maka_ is the girl you've been stalking for the past two months?" Back Star says looking pretty amused.

"I haven't been stalk-"Soul paused. _Maka_? Black Star actually knew this girl? "Wait. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, we grew up together." He answered casually. "When we were little we went on play dates and stuff. I can't believe she's the one you've been obsessing over."

Soul couldn't believe this. He really _had_ been obsessing over that girl, and to think his best friend knew her.

"I can't believe this." Soul sighed.

Black Star laughed at his friend, who now looked miserable. "Want me to ask her to sit with us?" he offered.

Soul froze, he had been looking for the opportunity to talk to her for so long now, and he finally had the chance. "I don't know man I-"

"Come on dude, she won't bite. She's harmless unless you tick her off. You know you want to." Black Star encouraged.

"Yeah, I do but I'm not sure if I'm ready yet." Soul didn't mean to sound like a wimp or anything, but this girl was the first to ever make him so nervous. He just knew that if he saw her he would do something stupid.

Black Star sighed. "Okay man, I totally understand."

Soul looked surprised. "Really?" was Black Star seriously taking someone else's feelings into consideration?

"Nope." Black Star replied, and then ran off in Maka's direction calling her name.

He really should've seen that one coming.

Soul silently prayed that Maka would turn down the invitation, but when he looked up he saw her smile and then nod her head as if to say yes.

Oh joy.

**I hope you enjoyed this. I have the next few chapters planned out already so I'll post them really soon. **

**Like tomorrow or maybe even tonight. **

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update this when I said I would. And I'm also sorry if this chapter's lame. I'm going to be using P.O.V's now because I like them better. **

**I don't own Soul Eater or ****The Hunger Games.**

**Alright, here's chapter 2!**

**Movie Theater Chick**

Chapter 2

Soul's P.O.V

"Man, what the heck! I thought you were just going to invite her to sit with us, not set us up on date!"

Yeah, that's right. This idiot, blue haired monkey thought it would be a great idea to invite my crush to the movie with us.

Black Star tries to calm me down, "Well, I was going to ask her to sit with us, but when I looked over at you, you were shaking your head 'no', and I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I asked if she wanted to see a movie. And it's not a date."

I shake my head and continue eating my fries. It could be worse, I guess. I mean, I finally get to hang out with her. "The movie starts in forty minutes; isn't she working?"

Black Star shrugs. "We didn't get the tickets yet, so we'll just see it tonight. ", he says while sipping at his soda. "Plus, she can get us in for free."

I sigh, "Fine, but you better not do anything stupid." I warn him.

He laughs at this, "Like what? Tell her you have a huge crush on her and that you've been stalking her for months?"

"I haven't been stalking her!"

Maka's P.O.V

"You're going on a date with your cute stalker?"

I frown and turn to my friend and coworker. "Liz, it is not a date, and for the millionth time he does not stalk me."

She laughs, "Yeah, sure he doesn't." she says sarcastically.

You see, there's this guy that comes to the movies all the time, and Liz claims he's always looking at me, but I've never seen him. Well, I caught him looking at me earlier today, but I'm sure that was just a coincidence and not because he "stalks" me.

My friend, Black Star, is friends with him, and he asked me if I wanted to see a movie with them. He probably just wanted free tickets.

"Seriously Liz, just because he comes in a lot does not mean he is a stalker. Maybe he just really likes movies."

"Or maybe he just really likes you." She says, "Come on, that kid is always looking at you."

"Well, I've never seen him." I say as I pick at my fruit salad.

Liz rolls her eyes, "Whatever, but I'm coming, too." She says while she eats her apple.

"What? Why do you want to come? You've never read The Hunger Games or even watched the first movie."

She frowns, "Oh, that's what you guys are seeing?" she says dryly. "Whatever, I'm still coming so I can see what happens between you and that kid."

I groan, "Nothing is going to happen because he does not like me!"

"Yeah, sure. I'm inviting Tsubaki, too." She says while pulling out her phone.

Tsubaki is another friend of ours who works here. Both her and Liz are convinced that this guy is crushing on me. The two of them have seriously been planning out our future together. They think it's romantic that he's always in here supposedly staring at me

If what they say is true, then I think the word for it is creepy, not romantic.

Liz finishes texting and turns back to me. "Alright, we're giving you a makeover for tonight." She casually says.

"What?! This is not a date!"

"Yeah I know, but you need to look pretty for your future boyfriend."

Before I can say anything, Liz starts talking again.

"Tsubaki told me that someone tried to steal her purse today, but she's fine."

"Wow, did they take all her money?"

"Nope, she said someone came and beat the guy up. Everything in her bag was still there." She explains.

I nod my head and look at the clock. Our break is about to end. "Alright, you can give me a makeover, but please don't do anything too embarrassing around this guy." I beg.

She smirks, "Like what? Call him out on the fact that he's madly in love with you?"

I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"He is not madly in love with me!"

**Three hours later:**

Tsubaki's P.O.V

I can't help laughing a little at my friends. Maka keeps making comments about the outfit Liz and I put her in an hour ago, and Liz keeps threatening to throw her in a dumpster if doesn't shut up.

The outfit we picked for her was a cute black skirt and a pink tank top with a black jacket. I personally think it looks adorable on her, but she doesn't agree. I guess she's also getting annoyed by me and Liz talking about the guy that's going to be there.

"Seriously Maka, I will pick you up and toss you in the dumpster out back if you don't shut your mouth!" Liz screams. "And what's taking those two so long!"

I shake my head. We haven't been waiting that long for them. We were sitting in the lobby at the movie theater waiting for Maka's friend to arrive. It's only been a few minutes.

I try to calm Liz down. "It hasn't really been that long, Liz. Just give it a few more-"

I was interrupted by an oddly familiar voice.

"Yo Maka, over here!"

I turn around and I am shocked to see a teenage boy with blue hair coming towards us. He was wearing the same grin that he had on earlier today.

"Hey," I begin, "You're the guy who got my purse back for me!"

**I know this really sucked. Not much happened in this chapter, but I swear this will get better soon. **

**If you don't remember, in the first chapter Black Star was talking about saving some girl from getting robbed. Well, that girl was Tsubaki. **

**I'm going to start working on the next chapter right now, and I'll put way more effort into it than I did with this pointless one.**


End file.
